


Morning Ritual

by AlphaKantSpell



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/pseuds/AlphaKantSpell
Summary: Just something short and simple about the boys getting ready for their morning.





	

 

"Genji, Genji wake my dear.  The sunrise is upon us." 

Genji squints his eyes,  trying to move but entirely too exhausted.  He can't get his eyes to open and he doesn't want to, wants to press into the warmth of his bed and pillow.  Gibraltar is sweltering compared to Nepal.  He loves it.

            The bed dips as Zenyatta sits beside him, motors purring in the quiet room.  A hand stokes down the back of his neck to his shoulder blades, reverent and just the right amount of weight.   One of the Harmony orbs orbits around him, melodic and wonderful but too bright right now.  Genji grumbles and digs his face into the bed.  Zenyatta's laughter follows him, clear and so joyful he can't help but grin.  Genji's always grinning around Zenyatta these days. 

            "It's the same sunrise we see every morning," he teases.  Zenyatta gasps and clings a hand to his core.  So dramatic.

            "And yet it is breath taking still."

            "You don't breathe," he argues.  "You can't 'take breath'."

            Zenyatta falls beside him, nudging their foreheads together.  Genji feels a connection between them, a spark so sharp and satisfying his eyes open. 

            "That's not what you said last night, dear one."

            "Zen - "

            "I recall your gasps for me quite clearly."

            Laughing, blushing at his ears because his _monk_ made an innuendo, Genji sits upright.  Zenyatta looks smug.  He's an omnic with a neutral, static expression but Genji has never met anyone so expressive.  He offers his palm and Genji gladly trails his fingers over it.  There's that connection again, heavy and tangible between them.  If he reached out enough, Genji wonders, could he brush against Zenyatta's soul?  His own already feels bared. 

            Zenyatta's fingers close over his. 

            It's not though, is it?  His soul is protected behind those metal fingers. 

            "So, the sunrise," Genji reminds, an easy smile about him.  Zenyatta hums and it's enough warmth Genji doesn't need to go outside for a week. 

            They gather themselves and head to the beach, quiet and mindful of the early hour.  Most of the base is asleep.  The halls are dark, Athena keeping the lights soft then turning them off as they pass.  Genji's footsteps are loud to his ears, even now.  Zenyatta hovers, choosing not to add to the noise. 

            Not everyone is asleep.  Routine has the Soldier up and practicing in the shooting range.  Mercy runs most mornings, keeps her distance from the team until she can put her smile on right.  It's a meditation of sorts but Zenyatta hopes he can sit with her before she runs herself ragged. 

            Now and again they see the junkers, irritated and anxious from a sleepless night.  That pair is a powder keg, not to mention the actual gunpowder that covers their clothes.  They met once, on the beach Genji likes to say is 'theirs'.  Junkrat was shaking with fatigue, shouting at the surf.  Roadhog stood nearby, watchful but _tired_.

            Genji kept a hand on his shortblade, ready to reflect any sort of attack (the junkers let their prejudice be known on the best of occasions) but Zenyatta went ahead, surene and sure of himself.  His Harmony Orb floated to Junkrat.  He turned, stance bathed in _rage_ so strong Genji was leaping forward.  Roadhog reached out a hand to still him, to watch helplessly as . .

            As Jamie's shoulders slumped and he all but collapsed.  Zenyatta helped keep him upright, gesturing to Roadhog. 

            "Keep the orb," Zenyatta told him, helping Jamie's fingers close over it.  "The affect will wear off soon but I sense it may help you yet." 

            Genji felt a flush of indignation at that, at this senseless man keeping a part of his master. 

            But -

            Jamie's held it with a reverence he didn't think the man capable of.  Genji thought of his own road to healing, his own bitterness and rabid, sleepless nights.  So he watched silently as the junkers left.  When he looked, Zenyatta stood in the surf, hand outstretched for him.  The sun was on his back, metal glowing in the light like he stood in the center of the Iris.  Breathless didn't come close to how Genji felt. 

            Genji glances at Zenyatta now, the omnic humming as they walk along the winding path.  Soon, Mei and Reinhardt will begin cooking breakfast.  Lena will zip around the kitchen, eager and talkative.  Soon the whole of the base will buzz with activity, with mission briefings and training.  But for now it is quiet, their metal walkway giving way to a dirt path, then sand.  Even the ocean is quiet today, waves rolling against the shore like a pond.  There are tracks in the sand - Angela has come by here already.  Pipers pay them no heed, chasing the surf for snails. 

            Their timing isn't perfect, the sun has already risen but it's early enough that the heart of it hasn't passed them.  Pink and orange light cuts through the dull gray sky.  Whatever cold Genji feels is chased away by the sight of Zenyatta watching it. 

            "How wonderful," he whispers.  It's almost a lament, grieving already when this moment will be gone. 

            Genji stands close by and without a word between them they begin their morning's meditation.               

                    


End file.
